Un beso no se pide
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: ¿Llegaria muy lejos si te pido que me beses?" "Sakura...un beso no se pide" **SasuxSaku** one-shot


**Una vez más poniendo algún desvario, es un one-shot, no hace falta aclarar que sasusaku y nacio de la fusion de dos shots que tenia a medio terminar jaja charla en cursiva del medio era un drabble, tiene 100 palabras exactas, pero como estaba medio wTF y escajaba con esta historia la incluí xD  
**

**Aclaraciones: **Este one-shot, no hay conti. No se permite tomar nada de este texto, enserio, no copies, ni de forma parcial ni total, que la idea es totalmente mía.

**Summary:**_"¿Iría muy lejos si te pido que me beses?" "Sakura... un beso no se pide"**SasuxSaku**  
_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto Masashi.

**Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC, no estoy segura, pero quien sabe, semi AU.

* * *

Un beso no se pide

By

Hikari KiSu

—Enserio, teme, eres socialmente inepto —dijo Naruto con mucha seriedad, a lo que Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada sin acotar nada al cometario. Estaba cansado y lo último que quería era iniciar una discusión con el Uzumaki—. Es oficial, eres patético —siguió su amigo gesticulando con las manos—. Porque… ¡vamos! ¡No jodas, Sasuke! ¿Tienes sangre en las venas?

Y es que tal vez Sasuke ese día no tenía ganas de peleas, pero todo tiene un límite y el rubio lo estaba sobrepasando con sus palabras y era cuestión de segundos para que aquello desencadenara su furia y el portador del Kyubi se veía como un blanco apetecible en ese momento.

—¡Hombre! Sí una chica te pide un beso _debes_ dárselo.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes con irritación ¿Acaso ese dobe no pensaba callarse? Bueno, tal vez cometió un pequeño error, pero ¡cómo iba a saberlo! Sakura era una verdadera molestia, además ni siquiera habían tenido una cita real, había sido una simple y casual salida.

_—¿Sasuke? —llamó Sakura. _

_—Hmp. _

_—Gracias por invitarme a salir._

_—Yo no te invite ¿ya perdiste la memoria? Tú te invitaste sola —objetó el Uchiha. _

_—Entonces gracias por pagar la cena —siguió insistiendo la de cabellos rosas. _

_—Sólo era Ichiraku, no es gran cosa —se encogió de hombros Sasuke. _

_—Gracias por no haberme abandonado a mitad de la velada. _

_—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —mustió restándole importancia al asunto._

_—Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa. _

_—Sólo caminaba en la misma dirección. _

_—Bueno, pues aquí vivo. _

_—Sí._

_—"…"_

_—"…"_

_—Entonces… ¿Llegaría muy lejos si te pido que me beses? _

_—Sí. _

¡Tonto, tonto Uchiha! Se sentía tan idiota al recordar lo que sucedió, pero la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿pedirle un beso? Era inaceptable, sin embargo debido a aquel molesto episodio, que de algún modo inexplicable llegó a los oídos de Naruto, ahora era el objeto de burla del rubio; maldita Sakura ¿no podía callarse nada? Incluso tenía que salir a ventilar sus momentos de humillación, ¡bah! mujeres. Lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y seguir con su vida, ignorando a esa molestia rosa que había ocupado su mente los últimos días ¿era posible que se sintiera mal? Peor aún ¿era posible que estuviera arrepentido?

Suspiró con cansancio, Naruto seguía allí y faltaban escasos segundos para que su poca paciencia se agotara.

—Dime ¿tienes _hormonas? _

Cinco.

—Con razón todo el mundo duda de tu sexualidad.

Cuatro.

—¡Sí hasta hicieron una encuesta!

Tres.

—Y siéndote sincero, dudé de mi elección a la hora de votar.

Dos.

—Pero bueno, no es como si me importara demasiado tus inclinaciones sexuales, igual serías mi amigo.

Uno.

—Sólo no tengas miedo de salir del closet.

—_Chidori…_

Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento dejó a Naruto en el suelo, con grandes posibilidades de estar muerto, pero poco le importó. Caminó por las calles de la villa meditando lo sucedido días atrás, desde aquel momento no había visto nuevamente a Sakura y comenzaba a extrañar su molesta persona acosándolo todo el tiempo, por Kami, sí que estaba mal.

Se revolvió el cabello con frustración ¿Qué andaba mal? ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke se comportaba así? No tenía por qué estar sintiendo nada respecto al asunto, sin embargo… algo no iba bien.

Y no era como si aquello le hubiera desagradado, es decir… Sakura estaba bien, bastante bien de hecho, tanto que atraía la mirada de muchos hombres de la aldea. Estaba al tanto que varios ninjas le habían pedido salir últimamente, cosa que le molestó de un modo inexplicable, y es que la chica se había desarrollado después de todo, tenía curvas apetecibles y un rostro bonito, la belleza suficiente para atraer a cualquier hombre ¡incluso él se había sorprendido contemplándola al entrenar! Sakura le atraía, era un hecho, no por nada pasaba tanto tiempo con ella en los entrenamientos, ni la acompañaba a casa cuando caía la noche con la excusa de que "iba en esa dirección", ella de un modo u otro le comenzó a gustar… ¿Entonces qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Cuál era el maldito problema?

Al pararse en medio de la calle se percató de que inconscientemente caminó hasta el departamento de la kunoichi y sin detenerse a pensarlo llamó a la puerta. Escuchó claramente los pasos de la chica sobre el piso y no pudo concebir la idea de estar nervioso en cuanto el pomo se giró.

—¡Sasuke-Kun! —se sorprendió su compañera de equipo al verlo y notó un leve sonrojo en su mejilla. Sonrió con suficiencia, después de todos esos años aún habían cosas que no cambiaban y le alegró saber eso.

—Hmp —musitó su típica monosílaba relajando los músculos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sakura tensándose por su presencia. Aún estaba avergonzada por lo que sucedió noches atrás.

—Sólo quería decirte algo.

Ella arrugó la frente, desconcertada. Se sorprendió en cuanto él la acorraló contra la puerta y su espalda chocó contra la madera; su corazón latió a mayor ritmo por la cercanía. Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, su cuerpo casi pegado al suyo, con su aliento golpeando en su piel y su mirada penetrante sobre sus ojos.

—Sasuke… —un débil susurro se escapó de su garganta, permaneciendo totalmente estática por la reacción del muchacho; mas no pudo decir más pues pronto sus labios fueron presas de los de Sasuke.

La estaba besando y era mucho más placentero de lo que se imaginaba, se apoderó de su boca en un arrebato de locura y la besó casi con desesperación, en un acto salvaje e inesperado para ambos, ella sabía a cereza, a él no le gustaba lo dulce, pero desde ese momento cambiaría de opinión. La besó y no pensaba detenerse, lamió, succionó y le dio un leve mordisco a sus carnosos labios, antes de separarse debido a la necesidad de oxigeno. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin creerse lo sucedido.

—¿Qué… qué querías decirme? —llegó a preguntar jadeando en el intento de normalizar su respiración.

—Que un beso no se pide.

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, al menos un poco xD **

**Para comentarios, críticas, insultos, tomatazos, atentados y amenazas ya saben...  
**

**¿¿Reviews??**


End file.
